Audrey and Tank
by Seamanners
Summary: Woo wee. My first chapter story. Expect like... 2-6 chapters. Don't expect one everyday though :/
1. The start

So I have been reading other Fan-Fics and seeing how they were laid out. Hope it wasn't too confusing with the paragraphs.

Enjoy my 4th story. (Special thanks to Tank and Audrey for this idea. Psst. You're welcome.)

**Audrey and Tank**

Tank's alarm rang. It was early. He pulled his blanket over his head for a few minutes then got up, took a shower, and got some breakfast. His little sister came downstairs after him following him outside. Her blonde hair was frizzed from the night before and she looked like a mess. Tank was almost embarrassed to be seen with her this morning.

"Don't forget your homework!" She said running after him.

"Oh. Thanks sis." Tank said grabbing for the homework.

"Hey. No snatching. Say please." She said pulling the homework out of his reach.

"Please?" Tank said with a dull look on his face.

His sister handed him the homework and waved goodbye He waved back to her walking off towards school. He never had a bad day at school but he had a feeling that it was going to be one of those days. He saw Audrey entering school and followed after her to the Auditorium. They always gathered here before school to talk about what happened and what's happening.

"Ugh. I barely got any sleep last night." Audrey said rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Me neither. I stayed up all night working on my homework." Tank said checking to see if everything was done.

"I got it done in class." Audrey said proudly as people started entering for the Assembly.

The only reason Tank came to school was to talk with Audrey. He mostly skipped the classes he had without her. The only class he didn't skip was Ms. Luke's class. She was like the relationships professor. She had helped a whole bunch of people that had trouble asking people out or she set up dates. Other than that she was the Math teacher.

"So how is your sister? Wasn't she sick for two weeks?" Audrey asked, concerned.

"She's better now. She still is kind of fatigued from the sickness but better." Tank answered. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Audrey said putting her homework back in her bag.

Tank entered Ms. L's class early to talk with her. He liked her because she helped him with many troubling relations.

"Sit down Tank. We have something to talk about." She said gesturing towards a desk.

"What is it?" Tank said puzzled.

"Do you have… feelings towards Audrey?" She asked writing something on the board.

"Wha-?" Tank was startled by this question.

"I'm just wondering. Not like it will matter. I won't tell anybody either." Ms. L said while looking at her phone.

"I-I mean. S-sure I like her." He said awkwardly.

She typed something on her phone. "But do you love her?" She looked up at him. Tank wasn't ready for all these questions. He was expecting less personal questions but answered them none the less.

He said trying not to stutter "N-no. Not exactly. Does she like me?"

"I can't tell you. Patient confidentiality." She smirked typing something into her phone.

"Who are you texting on your phone?" He asked walking over.

"Nobody." She put her phone away.

The bell rang and people poured in from the door. Tank had Ds in pretty much all of his classes but he didn't care, he was holding up his grades above a D just not to fail. Not too much work in his eyes. Audrey liked getting As and Bs for classes. She bragged about it to him. Class dragged on until the end of school. The bell rung and he ran outside.

"Watch out!" Audrey yelled at Tank as she ran into him.

She knocked him to the concrete. Her face inches away from his.

"Ow…" Tank said rubbing his head.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Audrey said.

"Yeah." Tank lied. His back and head hurt like hell. He looked at her, still under her body weight. "Uh. Audrey? Can you get off? You're heavy."

"I'm not getting off until you tell me what that's supposed to mean." She sneered at him.

"Audrey. I don't have time for this. Besides, It's getting awkward." Tank said as her thigh dug between his legs.

"Hm. Well tell me what you meant by 'heavy'." Audrey said as she pressed up against him.

"I meant that my body can't support any more weight than it should." Tank grumbled looking at passer-bys while trying to keep her up.

"You could've just said so." She smiled as she got up.

"Finally." He muttered under his breath as he got up and walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yelled as she caught up with him. "I wanted to ask if I could come to your house."

Tank looked at her. "Why do you want to come to my house?"

"Have you heard the rumors about your house? Some say you don't even have one." She said looking around, pretending to be paranoid. Her brown hair crazily following her every move.

"I have one. I just don't think anybody has ever come." He looked towards the general direction of his house. 'It's nothing special.' He thought to himself.

"Can I come then? Audrey asked.

"What, now?" Tank asked.

"Yeah. It sounds fun. A new change in scenery." Audrey said hoping Tank would say Yes.

"Sure." 'Not like there is any harm in it.' He thought to himself.

They both walked towards his house chatting about school and what happened during school and other stuff that was normally talked about in conversations. What he was worried about was his little sister, Eliza, was back from school. He looked at his watch. 'She doesn't get home until 4:00. We should be fine. It's only 3:30.' They arrived at the front door of his house.

"This is it." Tank said searching his pockets for his keys.

"Wow. It's nothing like the rumors." Audrey said.

"What did the rumors say?" Tank looked at Audrey as he unlocked the door.

"Nootthiinngg." Audrey smiled slyly.

"Alright." Tank pulled open the door. "Welcome to my Humble abode."

Audrey laughed as she entered. She was surprised to see it so empty. It felt much bigger and emptier then her house. It was furnished just not too much. It was two stories and had a library.

"Well. Do you want the _grand _tour?" Tank asked.

Audrey smiled and blushed but she hid it. "I do want the _grand_ tour, If you please."

Tank led her around downstairs showing her the library, the TV, the kitchen and other rooms. As they reached the stairs to the second floor Audrey's heart started beating quicker than usual.

"Well. How about my room first?" Tank said as they climbed the stairs.

"Sure." Audrey said hiding her blush.

They walked up to his room and Audrey went into a silent frenzy. She was so excited to see his room for some reason. Tank grabbed the doorknob to his room and twisted. Audrey could barely keep balance.

"Hurry up!" Audrey said as she poked Tank's side.

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh." Tank opened the door to his room.

Audrey walked in and laid down on the bed. "This is comfortable." She said pushing her face into the matress.

"Havin' fun there? I have a plasma TV and the first thing that catches your eye is my bed?"

"I like beds. Besides your TV isn't even on." Audrey said.

"Sooo… What do you want to do? We could go back downstairs and talk." Tank said.

"Can we stay up here and talk? So I don't have to get off your bed." Audrey said looking up at Tank.

"Uh. Okay. I don't see why my bed would interest you any." Tank said.

"S-s-so… Do you like anybody at school? A c-crush perhaps?" Audrey asked trying not to stutter.

"Yeah. I got somebody on my mind." Tank said looking at Audrey. "Why?"

"N-no reason." Audrey blushed trying to hide it.

"Oh come on you can tel-" Tank was cut off by Audrey's phone ringing.

She looked at it and it was Ms. L. She asked Tank if he could leave the room and he said yes. She was hoping it would turn out just to be something wrong with her work or missing class. Not the 'dating' stuff.

"Alright. Well I'll be in the kitchen." Tank said walking out but something caught his ear.

"Uhm. I haven't asked him." Audrey said nervously. A high pitched voice came out of the other line. Sounded like Ms. L.

"Well. How are you going to know if he wants to date you or not? I mean that's why you're at his house right?" Ms. L said in earnest.

"N-No! Nothing like that! I just wanted to come by and hang out with him!" Audrey said blushing.

'I knew she liked me but this? Asking Ms. L for help? This is crazy.' Tank thought to himself. 'It's not that I don't like her, It's just that I can't take this much pressure' Tank didn't dare look around the corner. Audrey mumbled some stuff into her phone that Tank couldn't quite hear and then hung up.

"Taannnkk! I'm finnisshedd!" Audrey yelled.

Tank walked into the room and sat back down on the couch and handed Audrey a bowl of chips. "You could have just gotten me you know?" He secretly wished she didn't then he would have been caught eaves dropping.

"I know. I'm just too lazy to." Audrey and Tank laughed.

Tank looked at his watch and then outside of his window. It was getting dark.

"Do your parents mind if you're up this late?" Tank asked concerned.

"Wha-what?! I didn't even know it was this late!" Audrey ran out of the door before Tank could say good bye.

"Good bye!" Tank yelled after her.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Audrey waved back.

'Crazy girl…' Tank thought to himself. 'I guess I'll see her tomorrow.'


	2. Time to dine

Okay so like. People requests stories for me to write about people they know on ROBLOX. I just write about what would happen if they knew each other in real life. Don't judge me. It's just fiction don't worry. I know you guys don't know 'em. Use your imagination.

Enjoy my 2nd chapter. (Sorry for the short chapter. Expect me to make it up!)

Time to dine.

After the encounter with Audrey the other night Tank had taken on a whole new feeling towards her. He had no idea why he had new thoughts about her. He had never had these thoughts before. His alarm rang and he did the same routine he had been doing. Get up, Take a shower, eat some breakfast and he was off to school. Surprisingly his sister didn't come out to say good bye. He wasn't too worried about it though.

"Tank!" Audrey said loudly catching up to him.

"Oh. Morning, Audrey."

"Can I walk with you?" Audrey asked Tank.

"Sure, why not?"

They both walked to school. During that time they talked about several things. School, Friends, Ms. Luke's class. Ms. Luke's class… Tank was almost scared to go back there after his encounter with Audrey the night before. He didn't know what he was going to do or say.

"Hello, Tank!" Ms. Luke said.

"Hey, Ms. L. How is it going?" Tank said as he entered early, as always.

"Tank. It's about Audrey." Ms. L said.

Tank sighed. "What about her?"

"Listen. I'm going to come right out and say it. Audrey is in love with you." Ms. L said expecting a tantrum from Tank.

Tank was surprisingly calm. "I know."

"What?!" Ms. L had suddenly realized that maybe that call to Audrey wasn't the best Idea. "Well. It was going to come out sooner or later." She said looking at Tank.

"I mean, I- She's okay." Tank said awkwardly.

"Are you going to take her out to eat or what?" Ms. L asked. "I mean you don't need to ask her if you don't want to."

"Fine, I'll ask her out to eat. Where should I take her?" Tank asked looking at Ms. L.

"I don't know. You find out." She smirked at Tank.

Tank had a long walk a head of him. He had just gotten out of school and he knew Audrey was going to come and walk home with him. He didn't want to face Audrey. He didn't want to face any of his problems. He was too confused. He just wanted to go home, go to sleep, and never wake up.

"Tank! Wait up!" Audrey yelled after him

"Hm? Oh, hey Audrey." Tank said looking straight ahead.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Audrey said pulling Tank's jacket towards her.

"Nothing." Tank grumbled.

"I'm serious Tank. You look like something slapped you in the face." Audrey said.

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it." Tank said not telling about the date.

"Is there somebody special?" Audrey asked.

Audrey knew he had been talking with Ms. L and he knew that she liked him. She kept following her new-found crush down the road to his house. 'Why won't he like me back? I don't see anything wrong with me.' She thought to her-self. 'Maybe I'm talking too much, Maybe I am not pretty enough, Maybe I'm no-.'

"Well. Here we are, again." Tank said as he unlocked his door.

"Tank!" Eliza, his little sister, said.

"What are you doing here?" Tank whispered to his sister.

"I came home early." She whispered back.

"I can leave if you want." Audrey said.

"No-no. Stay, please." Tank said pulling Audrey's arm towards inside.

"Wha?" Audrey looked at Tank.

Eliza ran back inside not wanting to disrupt them

This had been the first time Tank had touched Audrey. He was very specific about not touching people. She had thought Tank was a germaphobic for the first semester. She guessed wrong. She looked at Tank with her eyes. 'What is he doing?' She thought. She looked at Tank with her blue eyes. Tank looked back. 'Wow. She's beautiful.' Tank thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry." Tank dropped her arm not looking away.

A heart-beat of silence.

"Audrey?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

Audrey looked at Tank. He had brown hair, baggy jeans, a blue shirt saying 'Come again' and she loved every bit of him. Tank looked at Audrey. She had a blouse, booty shorts, and a hat. He wished nothing more than to take her out to eat.

"Yes!" Audrey ran to Tank's arms as he hugged her.


End file.
